


Manor rock

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bruce, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There was just something about Bruce in the manor it was more than him being at home, blood just told.





	Manor rock

When he was younger he used to ask himself why Bruce wouldn’t leave the manor and live somewhere else. The manor was a good base but he had always seemed chained to the place. He had accepted it and moved on, tried not to think about it but when Bruce was gone and it was Dick who was Batman and Batman had needed a base he had wondered about it again when he made a base of his own. A logical one just as good as the manor.

So much of Bruce was in that manor so much of not just his self but his personality and his sense of belonging. It was not just home Bruce was sort of the manor too. That was why Dick had found it hard to live there, work there and carry on Bruce’s work. It had been hard to walk the halls it had felt as though he was still there somehow.

Now with Bruce back the feeling was stronger than ever. Just being in the manor felt like being embraced by Bruce it was a stronger feeling than before. Dick had known the shadow and presence of the Bat lingered everywhere but it was different this time.

Or maybe it was them that was different. He pressed his hand to his lips in remembrance. Bruce had come back to them to him and he was Bruce but things were different now. Bruce was different now just like how the manor felt different. Bruce still did annoying things, he still expected Dick to let him be an ass to everyone but there was more to it now. There were hot kisses in the cave. Lingering touches as they walked side by side, glances that lasted to long.

There was the fact that he was Bruce’s lover now and the shadow, the envelopment that the manor did felt not only good but it felt right. Being with Bruce or staying near the manor felt like being wrapped up tight in the cape, it stopped his heart and his breath and put him on edge. Honestly, he was just hopeless.

Hopeless and in love, the love was not new but being accepted and having it returned like this was. Bruce cared before. He might have had a ton of emotional walls to protect himself but Dick had known he had cared this was different. It was perfect and everything that he had not known he needed.

Still, it was a little cliché to be creeping down the hall to Bruce’s room just before dawn. Especially since Alfred already knew about them and the rest of the family were trained detectives. Bruce was not exactly hiding the lingering touches or the smug smile when Dick was ready to fall asleep into his tea or breakfast. He looked almost proud the mornings that Dick was unable to hide the mess of his neck and chest Bruce left behind the day after with a larger shirt. It was a little cute. More than cute maybe, even this he could not have dreamed of before.

But he could delight in it now. He smiled as he got to Bruce’s door, there was no sense of unease of nervousness just happiness in his gut. The door opened to his touch and he almost jumped when he saw Bruce waiting shirtless for him.

“You’re late.”

“We didn’t set a time and can you quit with that?” Dick rolled his eyes when Bruce stepped aside. “You buy into this whole brooding Batman and brooding lord a bit too much. Keep it up.” Dick teased. “And I’ll tell Alfred.”

“Tell him what?” The big hands that pulled him into Bruce’s warm body made him smile. “What are you going to tell him Dick?”

“That there is a future on the stage for you.” Dick craned his neck so he could kiss Bruce’s jaw. “We know your ass looks great in tights already.”

“Spare me.” Bruce said dryly before he kissed Dick on the head. “And I thought you were here because of how great my ass looks not because you want to see it on a stage.”

“You got me there.” Dick laughed when Bruce released him. He heard the door lock and grinned before Bruce strode past him for the bed. “Your ass is as great as always and I’m here to thank it for all it’s good work.”

Bruce paused halfway on the bed his pants around his ankles to give Dick a look before the short pants were yanked the rest of the way off and sent flying. It was nice to see the dark fabric go sailing, even better to see Bruce’s naked ass in his opinion. Bruce was just perfectly honed art. Years of training his body and it never failed to amaze Dick that people ignored and slept on that. He himself trained his body his whole life for his work. Bruce’s body, his hands ached when he looked at it.

He saw Bruce’s smug look, rolled his eyes before he started to undress too. “You can stop being smug now I’ve found my tongue.” Naked he leaned over Bruce who had rolled over to reach up for him. Bruce pulled him into a simple embrace, pulled Dick’s head to his chest and allowed him to inhale the smell that was purely Bruce. “Have you now.”

Dammit, playful Bruce was just fucking torture. “Yeah.” He whispered into Bruce’s chest. “Want me show you?”

X

Control could be found many ways in many roles even in bed. No matter the position or the situation Bruce always had control. Dick did not mind that, he sort of expected it even with the trust that Bruce had in him. He had never planned on requiring it. That was why it just wrecked him the way that Bruce gave up control to him and expected from Dick not just to give him pleasure but trusted him to give it.

First time Bruce allowed himself to rude Dick’s face had been an experience. He had no choice but to wrap his hand around his cock and hold tight because the moment Bruce’s legs had touched his ears his cock had jerked so violently with need and want he had sworn he was going to cum.

He had expected Bruce to take his pleasure, the way Bruce had demanded it however. It was called topping from the bottom for a reason. Bruce had let himself go. Moaned, arched for Dick’s tongue and when Dick had given up on his not coming early, wrapped his hands around Bruce’s leg and cheek in order to balance him better and open him up more he had known that this was better than any other dream.

When he had Bruce on his stomach and took control, spread him open and dived in the hear Bruce react under him. There was no holding back. There never had been the chance for something like that between them anyway. With every touch, every lick and suck that was guaranteed to drive Bruce crazy Dick gave Bruce trust and peace.

He liked to get fucked by Bruce too, it was how he had rolled into things anyway but Bruce had turned the what if thing into an actual thing. Sometimes Dick got wrecked by Bruce so hard that all he could do was sleep afterwards. Sometimes Bruce wanted or needed for Dick to give him what he wanted. Sometimes it was spoiling, a little pampering and sometimes Dick swore that Bruce wanted to hear him beg.

Tonight was looking like one of those days so far. Bruce might be bent over for him, open for him to take but there was too much control and smugness in the lines of his body. Dick stroked a hand up Bruce’s back as he knelt behind the other man.

His hand stroked back down to grab hold on one of Bruce’s cheeks. He followed suit with the other before he leaned forward for a long lick that made Bruce twitch. Bruce might want to ride the hell out of him later, make him beg and cry but Dick was going to do what he loved first. Make Bruce Wayne the man he loved sound as human as everybody else.

His hands tightened as he lowered himself further and pressed his tongue in. the groan from Bruce was encouragement as Dick went in filthy to soften and open Bruce on his tongue. The clenching, the sighs and gasps. He was already hard although his cock would not get relief for the time being.

When Bruce tried to follow the thrusting of Dick’s tongue he took a hand from spreading Bruce open to suck on his fingers instead. He laughed at Bruce’s groan of frustration and peered between Bruce’s legs to see his cock hard and dripping onto the bed. “Shouldn’t you have a hand on that?” He purred as he inserted the first finger. Bruce gasped and his hips jerked. “You’re just going to complain later on if you come to soon.” He twisted his wrist sharply and crooked his finger and earned another gasp and Bruce’s hips trying to jerk away from him.

“Only an uncontrolled brat would cum this early.” Bruce breathed into the sheets he had his face buried in. Dick considered him with his finger moving leisurely before he grinned.

“You’re right.” He agreed with a grin as he slid in the second finger. “He kept one finger where it had been stroking of Bruce’s weak spots and angled himself so he could lick Bruce’s hole and his exposed fingers at the same time. “So right.” He breathed before his tongue danced over the fluttering rim. “And you have the most self control. Right Bruce?”

He waited for Bruce’s answer while he went on the attack, occasionally bringing his fingers out so he could suck lewdly. Plunging them back inside Bruce to twist and rub the spots that drove Bruce crazy. His hand kept Bruce open and from pulling too far away from Dick’s tongue or fingers. As it was when Bruce tried to arc away, Dick wrapped himself closer and pressed even deeper.

“D-Dick.” His name was a hoarse sigh as Bruce clenched down hard on his fingers and his entire body shook. Dick pulled back enough to watch Bruce’s cum stain the sheets it was such an erotic sight, especially since their night was not over. It was so hot to see Bruce like this. He had to get him bent over for Dick’s tongue in the suit one these days. It would not be easy but Dick did have a magic tongue after all.


End file.
